


Выбор

by katry



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 08:57:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1463371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katry/pseuds/katry





	Выбор

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [[Drabble] Rikkai D1](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/44821) by elyndys. 



Ягю никогда раньше не видел игральных костей с двенадцатью гранями и не понимал, с чего вдруг Нио вздумалось показать ему одну из них.

— Я знаю, что тебя раздирают сомнения насчет того, чем заняться после выпуска. Но это слишком важное решение, чтобы принимать его, руководствуясь разумом, — сказал Нио, перекатывая кость между подушечками большого и указательного пальцев. — Если выпадет простое число — ты поступишь в университет. Если результат будет делиться на три — ты станешь профессиональным теннисистом. Если же это будут полный куб или квадрат — ты женишься на той девушке, что подыскали тебе родители.

— А если выпадет «десять»? — промедлив лишь мгновение, спокойно поинтересовался Ягю.

Нио смотрел так неожиданно серьезно, что Ягю на мгновение понял, что чувствовали их оппоненты, видя подобный взгляд с другой стороны корта.

— Если выпадет «десять», ты поедешь со мной. В Австралию. — Нио хотел отправиться путешествовать, чтобы выяснить сколько ядовитых существ ему удастся раздразнить и остаться после этого в живых.

Он отвернулся и бросил кость.

— ... Что выпало? — вопреки собственной воле поинтересовался Ягю.

— Разве это важно? — Нио повернулся к нему, улыбаясь и сжимая кость в ладони.

И Ягю с кристальной ясностью понял, как именно он должен поступить.


End file.
